


Peter Parker One Shots

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUs, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angsty Content, Angsty Stuff, Beware of tags, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Guilty Tony, Illusion Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker fan ideas, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is underage in some, Porny stuff eventually, Post Mpreg, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Read chapter summaries for more info, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, a/b/o dynamics, dub con, more tags to come, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Just a load of Peter Parker stuff





	1. A/B/O Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Pack Avengers Fic

**_Summary_ : Peter Parker lost his parents when he was six, lost his uncle when he was ten, lost his aunt when he was twelve, became a superhero at thirteen, and presented as an omega as fifteen. Oh and since the Avengers found out that Spider-Man was an omega, they told him the only way he could stay a superhero/Avenger is if he became a part of the pack. Which, okay, no big deal-they weren't going to release his identity-but then his stupid hormones decided that they wanted him to be the Pack Omega. And oh boy, that's a job. Good news: The Avengers let him keep his identity. Bad news: His Decathlon team was about to make a trip to the Avengers Compound.**

**And the Pack will _know_ when their omega enters the building.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Peter Parker had really shit luck.

He was just going to say that now, just to get it out of the way.

He didn't know why the universe had it out for him and yeah, there were days were things went okay but nothing super special. Most of the time, the horrible luck was minimal things; tripping on the stairs, eating the wrong bagel, going to the wrong classroom, etc.

But then there were things like loosing his parents when he was six, then loosing his uncle when he was ten, then loosing his aunt when he was twelve, then getting bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining powers when he was thirteen. He's been Spider-Man ever since.

Maybe the last one isn't that horrible, but the recent one that is horrible is probably being an omega.

He was fifteen and after being Spider-Man and an Avengers for two years he suddenly presents as an omega. Inside the orphanage. Which holds quite a few young unmated alphas. Which spelled trouble for Peter.

So he high-tails it out of there, gets into costume, and goes to the Avengers Compound. He explains his situation and they promptly say that they can keep his identity secret and keep him safe as long as he becomes apart of the pack.

Which, fine, okay, that's like, _really cool_ , but then his hormones decide that Spider-Man is going to be the big mother of the pack and makes him the Pack Omega which-technically-has more power than the Pack Alpha. Pack Omega can actually override whatever the Pack Alpha says. So technically, Peter is the boss of Steve Rogers aka Captain America which is pretty cool.

So all, in all, not bad.

His luck his still shit though because about a month before he turns sixteen, the Decathlon team decides that they want to take a tour of the Avengers Compound.

But no one knows he Spider-Man.

Not even the Avengers.

"Dude, chill," Ned grinned at Peter who was bouncing his leg nervously. They were on the bus headed to the Avengers Compound. Peter tried to hide the permission slip from his foster parents but Mrs. Peterson was on top of things and such a nice lady that Peter couldn't lie to her and here he was.

"Peter, you better not pee on the way there," MJ popped her head over the seat, glaring down at him.

"Oh please," Ned snorted. "Like that's the biggest thing we have to worry about right now,"

"Yeah," Peter laughed slightly. He sounded nervous. Goddamn this was not good.

His eyes wandered around until they landed on Flash and he internally winced. That young man was the bane of his existence and if Flash tried to punch or kick him today-like he normally does-it was bad news.

Why?

Because they were going to the one place where there was no doubt in Peter's mind that all of his pack was going to be there. And they would kick Flash's ass if he laid a finger on Peter and that would raise a lot of questions.

Flash caught him staring and Peter was too lost in his thoughts to look away. But he did catch the smirk on Flash's face and he whipped away, scared senseless. _I can't use my powers. I can't use my powers_ , Peter repeated the mantra in his head as the bus pulled up.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Mr. Abraham knocked his hand on the clipboard he was holding to get everyone's attention. "Okay, this is a very rare opportunity so I suggest that none of you take it lightly. Please, respect the space around you and the people. We'd like to do this again in the future so represent Midtown accordingly." Abraham looked up his list and cleared his throat. "Alright, role call! Betty Castor!"

"Here!" Betty replied.

Mr. Abraham started listing names and Ned, MJ, and Peter respectfully called out here when their name was called.

"Do you think we'll get to meet the Avengers?" Ned grinned giddily.

"I hope not," Peter muttered.

"Do you think Spider-Man will be there?" Ned whispered as they neared the entrance. Peter stiffened slightly but relaxed as Ned started spitting out questions and comments. "Did you know that he's with the Avengers now? And there's a rumor that he's the Pack Omega! Isn't that sweet? I hope we meet Black Widow-she's so cool-!" Peter tuned him out and MJ started commenting back to him instead.

He looked at the familiar mansion just as a familiar face walked out.

"Hello, you must be Midtown's Decathlon." Maria Hill smiled.

"Yep, that's us." Mr. Abraham replied back, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Mr...?" Maria lifted an eyebrow.

"Abraham. John Abraham," Mr. Abraham shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Abraham," Maria turned to the group. "Hello everybody!"

"Hi!" the team called back. There was a familiar tingling in the back of Peter's neck as Maria continued to talk. He looked over his shoulder and found Flash eyeing him up. When he looked at Flash, Flash grinned. Peter looked away quickly, worried.

He did _not_ want to get kicked in the shins today.

"So we'll enter over here, on the side entrance," Maria instructed, walking towards said side entrance. "The main entrance is more equipped for the Avengers rather than visitors. The Avengers didn't actually think they'd get a lot of company so they're very unsocial like that," Maria joked.

"Unsocial?" someone was behind them and a lot of people jumped as a man suddenly appeared in front of them. He clicked a button and it revealed the familiar face of Scott Lang, mock-pouting. "I'm hurt. I'm probably the most social among us!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yes, right, of course, because _no one else_ has to speak in front of large groups of people."

Scott Lang stuck out his tongue and Peter resisted the urge to say put it back in. He could feel his inner omega getting anxious and he willed it to go away. He did _not_ need to scold the Avengers right now.

"What are you doing down here?" Maria asked.

"Stark detected something down here," Sam was suddenly there, talking for Scott who had opened his mouth but then pouted more. "He wants the kids to go through the metal detectors." Peter was suspicious it was actually a metal detector because of the look Sam gave Maria. Maria frowned but nodded.

"Of course," she said and told everyone on the team to give their bags up and let FRIDAY-Tony Stark's AI-to scan them.

Peter watched the other kids and then MJ and Ned do theirs when it finally caught up to him.

_Crap, the Spider-Man suit is in here!_

Tony made a special Spider-Man suit for Spider-Man and Spider-Man may or may not have used it to swing to school.

Peter bit his lip but slowly put his bag under the radar. He wished he had enough to time to figure out what to do with the suit and how he could've hidden it. He was cursing himself for being so stupid when a gate opened beneath the radar and his bag fell in it.

Peter winced.

"Oh." Maria stared at him in surprise. "Apparently Friday found it."

"We'll look through it and give it back," Sam assured Peter. "It's very possible she could've messed up-I mean, we are talking about _Stark's_ AI here." But he didn't look like he was convinced. In fact, he looked like the opposite. Like he wanted to interrogate Peter.

Not a good start to slowly revealing an identity he most definitely did not want to reveal.

Peter sighed and headed back in line as Flash and some of the others went through. Ned and MJ looked at him and he shrugged helplessly.

"Stray can," Ned suggested and Peter nodded. MJ did not look convinced.

"What were you hiding in your bag, Parker?" Flash hissed. Peter jumped a bit, not realizing that Flash had sneaked up on him.

"Nothing," Peter ground out. "Just....leave me alone today, Flash. Please-just....not today." Flash snorted and Peter felt helpless to stop him.

"Right Parker," Flash sneered. Ned and MJ were looking at Peter as Flash walked away.

"What do you mean, 'not today'?" MJ echoed.

"Exactly what I meant," Peter snarled.

He stalked off back to the rest of the group. He pushed through some of the galleries acting really grumpy before MJ and Ned caught up with him. MJ looked ready to snap at him but Peter interrupted her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just really stressed out and I want to tell you why but I can't here and besides..." he trialed off before adding. "You might find out today anyway." MJ's mouth slowly closed. Ned looked at her and then looked at Peter.

"What do you mean-?" he started but was interrupted by the door from the other side of the Avengers' suit galleries. Thor and Loki came in along with Clint, Natasha, and Bucky.

"Hello Midgardians!" Thor boomed, beaming. Peter let loose a soft, motherly smile. He would never admit it but when it came down to it, Thor was probably his favorite. He was always the nice one and just so innocent.

Loki just looked at all of them and one of the girls shrank away from him. Clint and Natasha were bickering about something to do with a knife and Bucky was staying silent as he always does. His eyes wandered around the room before locking onto Peter.

And they didn't move.

Peter looked away and looked back but Bucky was still blatantly staring at him. In fact, he was staring so much it was starting to cause attention. And attention as in Flash was starting to stare at Peter too.

"Questions for anyone if Clint and Natasha could _shut up_!" Maria yelled the last bit at the said the duo. They paused before starting to bicker with each other once again.

"Oh my god," Maria moaned. "They won't listen to anyone except their Pack Omega and Alpha." Ned's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Is Spider-Man really the new Pack Omega?" Ned asked. _That_ shut up Clint and Natasha.

The duo assassins stared at Ned. "How would you know that?" Clint asked, suspiciously.

"So he is!" Flash yelped.

"Yeah," Natasha glared at all of them. "But you should know that the paper you signed prevents you from releasing any information that is given to you here inside of the-" Natasha broke off suddenly and after a moment, Maria filled in for her.

"Compound," Maria said.

"Aw," Flash made a face.

"Maria, lunch." Natasha told Maria and then stalked off, Clint on her heels.

"I will see you around, small children!" Thor told them, still grinning. He then walked after Clint, followed by Loki. Loki paused when Bucky didn't move. The team had started to leave the gallery but Bucky was still staring at Peter.

"Winter." Loki said lowly. "Winter, here. Now."

Peter realized that Bucky was Winter now thanks to Loki and he was horrified when Bu-Winter growled lowly back. Loki bristled.

"We can't stay here and no, he's not a target." Loki looked over at Peter with a slight apologetic look. "Come on-"

"Not a target," Winter mumbled. "Mission: Protect."

Loki frowned. "What do you mean, Mission Protect? You don't even know the kid-"

Peter ran off before he could hear the last bit. He half expected Winter to come stampeding after him to the lunch area but he didn't and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, what was that about?" Ned asked him as Peter sat down.

"Huh?" Peter frowned. Ned was about to repeat the question when MJ sat down and interrupted him.

"Can you tell us here?" she asked expectantly. Peter stared at her, not quite knowing what she meant.

"Oh! Yeah, no." Peter shook his head. "Home probably but-"

Flash was suddenly there, knocking Peter off his feet. Flash glowered at him. "Watch where you're going Parker!" Peter froze, staring at Flash.

Peter let this kid kick him, push him, punch him, attack him, bite him, bruise him, tease him and more for years. And that pent up anger and bitterness had just been building to the point where he just had a dam put in place to try and stave off whatever anger he felt.

But Peter's inner omega roared with irritation at Flash and that dam broke to a million pieces, shattering whatever resolve he had left as he turned to Flash. He was also well aware that his eyes were glowing gold.

"What the-?" Flash stumbled back a bit.

"Watch where _I'm_ going?" Peter snarled. He knew his eyes were glowing-throbbing with light but Peter didn't care. Everything just came rushing out and he had enough of this son of a bitch. "You watch where _you're_ going Flash! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around! I'm done with you bullying me! You've had a good run-since fifth grade, right?-but it'd done now because I'm absolutely _done with your countless teasing!_ " Peter was shouting at this point and Flash had shrank so small it was gratifying to see him practically on the floor because Peter had _yelled_ at him.

"Mr. Parker-!" Mr. Abraham came over, fuming, and Peter's eyes stopped glowing. "That is quite enough of that-"

"Flash pushed him!" Ned yelped, defending Peter.

"That and a lot of other things," MJ added.

Mr. Abraham narrowed his eyes. "It's no excuse to yell at an unmated alpha like that. And Mr. Parker, when were you ever mated?" Peter was glaring at the ground, angry that he had chosen a field trip to burst out but he stood up straight and froze when he realized what Mr. Abraham said.

"What?" he croaked out.

Mr. Abraham sighed heavily, impatient. "When were you mated? Your eyes wouldn't glow like that if you weren't mated. So why didn't you notify the school about this?"

Peter stumbled, not sure what to do. He didn't dare turn to his friends, knowing that they wouldn't be able to help anyway because they didn't know that he had been mated this whole time.

"I-I don't know." he whispered.

Abraham crossed his arms, sighing heavily again. "If you can't come up with a valid excuse, that will mean a two day expulsion and a letter to your foster parents as well as filling out the medical form. Which is what you should have done when you were first mated."

Peter went a little red and felt panicked. He can't lie on an enlistment form! Which means he'd have to say that the Avengers were his pack-but how the hell would he be able to explain that-?

Mr. Abraham had walked away to Hill who was talking to one of the people behind the counters. Flash meanwhile, had gotten over the fear and was glaring at Peter. The other Decathlon classmates were starting to whisper because Peter being a mated omega was news. And he wasn't just _an_ omega-he was a pack omega. Which meant that people were now speculating who his pack was and blah blah blah.

Personally, Peter was more afraid of the problem in front of him which was Flash.

"You're going to pay for that Penis." Flash sneered. "If you think, just because you're some-some stupid pack omega, you're better than me?! You're crazy and you're an idiot. You will always be a nothing-a nobody. Just someone's boy toy-" he snickered suddenly. "Or some _ones'_ -"

Peter went beat red and MJ stood up really fast, angered beyond imaginable. Ned looked fearful _for_ Flash and Flash never got to finish his sentence.

Because there was Buc-Winter, grabbing Flash's neck and holding him high into the air.

"Bucky!"

Winter didn't pay attention to Maria's voice and Peter turned to see Maria, Mr. Abraham, and Tony Stark running over. In fact, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Sam, Steve, and Wanda were running over to where Winter was.

"Bucky, put him down," Steve threatened, eyes glowing red. Winter didn't pay attention to him.

"Winter-" Wanda muttered.

"Winter! Down! Now!" Natasha ordered.

"Come on, Winter-I can't afford another lawyer for you-!" Tony complained (but that was a lie and everyone knew it).

As the Avengers tried to calm Winter down and get them to drop Flash-who was turning red-, Loki and Thor came in and Peter took a deep breath and used his omega voice again. He hated Flash but he didn't want him to die.

"WINTER." Peter exploded, eyes glowing. "PUT. FLASH. DOWN." Winter's hold loosened slightly and he looked at Peter. Peter glowered. " _NOW._ " Winter dropped Flash, who fell to the ground, gasping. He didn't look at Flash who scrambled away and instead he watched Winter turn to him. Peter jutted out his chin and stared down Winter.

"He was hurting you." Winter mumbled, defending himself. Peter sighed.

"I know," he said gently. "But you can't kill someone like that. Especially not someone who is a minor like him." Peter pointed out. Winter looked unconvinced but he wandered back over to Peter.

"Okay," Clint spoke up loudly. "The hell was that?"

"Oh, um, I uh..." Peter stuttered.

"Did Friday take away your bag?" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah," Peter blurted.

Tony crossed his arms. "Did you steal the Spider-Man suit?"

There was a pause and then Ned yelled, "Since when do you have the Spider-Man suit!?"

Peter sighed heavily. "Did you say that everything that's talked about in here is kept confidential by law?"

"Ye-yeah," Natasha nodded, frowning.

"Okay, then," Peter tensed and then leaped up, twisting in mid-air, and landed on the ceiling. Everyone stared at him as he settled down on the ceiling. He twisted his head to look at Steve and smiled slightly. "Hi Alpha,"

Steve's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my Lord," Mr. Abraham fainted. Maria moved to catch him and then stopped. She apparently didn't want to catch him.

"Wait," Tony said loudly. "So this is-" he pulled out the Spider-Man suit and Peter flicked out his hands. Webbing caught it and pulled it towards Peter.

"Is mine, yes," Peter held it closely. He looked over at his classmates who were staring in surprise. "Surprise,"

"Dude," Ned gaped. "That is _so_ cool. Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter shrugged. "It was kind of hard to because I wasn't doing a lot at your house and you _know_ how Miss Darwin feels about you."

"Who?" Scott biggened, frowning up at Peter.

"My foster mom," the words slipped out of Peter's mouth instinctively and he seized up. He looked over at Ned and mouthed 'Uh-Oh'.

"Wait wait wait," Steve had recovered and he held his head. "Let me get this straight, Spider-Man is fifteen - "

"Almost sixteen," Peter added.

Steve stared at him. "And you have a foster family."

Peter winced. "Yeah..."

"Why?" Loki spoke up, frowning. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm confused too," Thor wrinkled his nose.

"It means, Spider-Man's real parents are dead." Maria Hill explained. She looked over at Peter. "Who and how long?"

"Oh um uh, I - " Peter stumbled. "I don't even... I was six... my aunt or uncle didn't tell me their names."

"Richard and Mary Parker," MJ spoke up. Peter whipped to look at her.

"How do you know that?" Peter frowned.

"Looked it up on the Darknet, they're practically famous," MJ shrugged. "Also, get your ass down here. It's freaking everyone out."

Peter slowly climbed down and crouched low when he reached the ground. "Darknet?"

"Oh," Maria's voice sounded off. "Alright." she cleared her throat and gently nudged Mr. Abraham. It was pretty clear though that she wanted to kick his ass.

"Whossawhatsit?" Mr. Abraham muttered and a few people snickered.

"Hi," Maria smiled kindly. "Welcome back to the world. Your tour has ended due to recent developments so get out." Mr. Abraham looked at her before getting up and turning to his students.

"Right," he wrinkled his nose. "All of you, come with me. Peter, I'm talking to you on the bus." Mr. Abraham grabbed Peter's upper arm as he instructed everyone else but Peter was suddenly yanked back and Abraham whirled ready to yell but froze.

Steve was holding onto Peter tightly, eyes flashing red. "Actually, Peter won't be going near you...ever again. Understand?"

Abraham looked a little flustered but slowly nodded and then ushered everyone else out. Flash looked over at Peter, looking disgruntled and pissed off. Flash sneered at him and without meaning to, Peter and Steve snarled back at him together.

Flash whimpered and scampered off, invisible tail tucked behind him. Ned was struggling not to laugh and MJ was smirking.

"Bye Pete," MJ waved. "See you after school?"

"Text me!" Peter called. MJ saluted and Ned waved as they both followed the class out to the bus. Maria was following them to make sure they left.

When they were officially out of sight, Peter panicked.

He stumbled out of Steve's grip, not a hundred percent sure why he was panicking but panicked nonetheless.

"Whoa whoa hey," Tony came out of nowhere and swept him up, hugging him tightly. "It's okay...we've got you now."

"I'm sorry," Peter muttered, starting to cry. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Steve came up next to him and Tony let Peter go and Peter turned to Steve. Steve pulled him in and pulled him up like he always did. 

Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as he brought Peter closer. 

"I don't know," Peter sniffed, rubbing his nose into Steve's shoulder. "I just am."

"Well don't be," Bucky was back and looking at Peter. "Nothing that's happened is your fault." Peter nodded and stuck his face back into Steve's shoulder. 

"Okay!" Tony slapped his hands together after a moment. "If you don't mind, we're going to have to break up the happy-family time because we need to get you here." Tony looked at Peter who looked over at him. "Like living here."

"Why?" Peter frowned. 

"Because I can't stand the idea of you living with _foster parents_." Tony fake-gagged. Peter giggled slightly. 

"And you should be legally in this pack," Natasha added. 

Peter hid his face again, feeling a little embarrassed. "'m sorry..."

"Stop saying that," Scott lightly smacked his head. "It's not your fault." 

"Ohhh boy," Clint was grinning. "This is gunna be fun."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everything ended great. 

The Avengers brought him to a government agency where they signed him into the pack legally. He felt bad about leaving his foster parents but they quickly went onto the next lost kid so the Avengers told him to not feel too bad. 

Flash left him alone after a few months - he quickly became scared of Steve who walked Peter to the Compound. 

MJ and Ned got to come to the Compound more often and they became his 'Team Spider' when he was out on patrol. They worked really well together and Tony couldn't split them up. 

So what was going to be the worst field trip in the world ended up being the best day of his life. 

Maybe his Parker luck wasn't _too_ bad.


	2. FFH Alternate Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFH Spoilers! Saw it today and just HAD to write this

Another drone smacked him in the face, and he grunted, flipping upwards to avoid the next three. 

He webbed up four and launched himself off of one, promptly smashing the four he webbed up. Peter was launched into the air and he stumbled slightly on the bridge. 

He looked up, looking for Beck but he couldn't find the coward. 

"Oh Peter," 

Peter whirled around and his heart leapt. 

A thousand - a _million_ \- drones were behind him, circling him and aiming their guns at him. 

"Oh shit," Peter whispered. 

"You didn't stand a chance kid, I'm sorry," Beck's voice continued and Peter felt the drones firing up. His mind raced for a plan but it was too late - not enough time - 

The drones stopped. 

Then they shot each other. 

Peter dropped to the ground like a magnet as the drones fought each other over his head. he curled into a weak position, gunfire filling his hyper sensitive ears but he wasn't on the bridge anymore. 

No, no, no, he was back at the Compound, clutching the gauntlet and screams and cries and gunfire and roars of belting monsters rained fire over him. His fingers curled around nothing and he opened his mouth to scream for help, feeling panic bubble in his chest. 

But all that came out was a sob and an ear - piercing scream. 

He screamed and screamed, screaming himself hoarse as his eyes saw red and his mind saw Tony. 

Tony steps away from him - he could make it - he could stop him - he could - 

But he _couldn't_ and Tony is _gone_ gone - dead - dead and gone. 

His cries became louder and he finally felt tears spilling from his face as he ripped his mask off to breathe. Air came rushing into his lungs - too fast - too fast - and then he was screaming again. 

The sounds - the _sounds -_ they filled his ears. He was still in the past - still stuck - he couldn't - he couldn't come back - he needed help - he - he's just a _kid -_!

"Help!" He screamed, eyes blurring. His breath felt gone and his whole body felt weak. "Please! Please - they're - they're coming - ! It's here - he's - he's dying - please - no - Tony!" He knew he was babbling nonsense but it was like he was in a different body, watching his own convulse and panic and scream and cry. 

"Peter!" 

There was another voice and his own died down as his voice was too tired to speak. 

"Oh my god, Parker is _Spider-Man_ -?" 

"Flash, out of the way, _Peter_ -!" 

"No!" Peter screamed. He was still seeing red and this - this could be an illusion - Beck could've - "No, stay - _stay away from me!_ " Peter tried shooting his webshooters but he couldn't - there wasn't - there wasn't any web - 

"Kid, it's okay," 

" _You're not real!_ " Peter shouted. " _You're not real, you're an illusion, stay away from me, get away - get away get away! Get away! Get awaygetawaygetawaygetaway_!" Peter chanted, tears spilling from his face and as the group took another step towards him, he let out another scream of pain. "Tony _please_! Please get them away! _Please! Please - getaway! Get awAY!_ " 

One of them tried to lunge at him and Peter saw red again, giving a flying punch. He felt the crackle of bones and then a pinch on his neck. 

He howled and fell, darkness consuming him like a monstrous beast. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter?" 

Peter's eyes slowly opened. 

His voice felt hoarse but when he tried to speak he couldn't. He tried to reach over to touch him mouth but he couldn't. 

Peter panicked, heart seizing and eyes snapping open. He opened his mouth and pressed forward to taste leather. 

He struggled, thrashing around, and tried to break free. 

"Peter!" 

It was a faint voice but he knew it and he stopped. 

Heart pounding the blurriness cleared and he saw....

He saw his _classmates_. 

Peter tried to say no but his eyes watered when he realized that there was a mouth guard around his face. It wrapped over and under his ears to behind his head and he flung his head around, trying to escape form it and feeling like a caged animal. 

"Peter!" The same voice and MJ - MJ was there, MJ was safe, MJ was friendly but - MJ - Mj couldn't be real - MJ -

Peter whined and tried to whip away, panic bubbling. 

"Peter, listen, okay? When I moved here, you and Ned were there remember?" 

Peter froze and stared at her, eyes blown wide. MJ stared right back at him.

"You guys got me some ice cream and then...then left to go play games. You guys invited me, but I declined, remember?"

Peter just stared. 

"Peter, nod if you remember." 

Peter nodded. 

"I'm _real_. _We_ are real." MJ said slowly and Peter felt his heart slow just a little bit. 

Peter looked around and noticed that his wrists and ankles were tied to the hospital bed. 

"Didn't know if you would attack again," Maria Hill's voice. 

Peter whipped up to look at her, remembering the other illusion. But MJ said that they're real. She's real so they're real. 

Maria nodded to the other person in bed, who, to Peter's horror, was Nick Fury. "You banged him up pretty good with that punch," 

Peter felt sick. 

"I still can't believe you're Spider-Man," came a dumbfounded voice and Peter whipped around to see his classmates, namely Flash. 

Peter whimpered, trying to shrink away and averting his eyes. 

MJ threw Flash a scowl who cleared his throat. "I - I mean - I - I definitely should've considered it - I don't know - but maybe - it's just," 

"Flash shut up," Betty slapped his arm lightly and Flash quieted immediately. Then her concerned voice turned to Peter. "What - what happened? Are you okay?" 

Peter swallowed but didn't speak nor move. 

"Hey kiddo," 

Peter looked up to see Happy replacing where Maria Hill was. "Listen kid, I got in contact with Fury and Fury's team managed to hijack the drones in time for the team to turn the drones on each other. Everything's okay, alright? Nobody got hurt. Beck has been put behind bars and the truth of his story will come out tomorrow okay?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Who's Beck?" Brad looked up and Peter couldn't stop the face he made as he stared at the bedsheets. 

"Quintin Beck, the one you all named Mysterio, is a fraud." Happy explained. 

"He used Stark's Barf technology from 2016 to create these 'elementals' and 'multiverse'," MJ added. 

Peter lurched at 'Stark' and started to cry. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Happy quickly rushed over to him, gently removing the mouth guard. "What - what's wrong bud?" 

"Tony," Peter sobbed, hiding his face in MJ's arm who just leaned closer to him and held his upper body. 

"Oh kiddo," Happy murmured. 

There was a pause as everyone looked at Peter and MJ in slight shock. 

"Hey, listen, you're back in America kid, and uh -" Happy was cut off by a door opening. 

Peter removed himself to see a blur of pink and blue and then a child was on his stomach. 

"Oof!" Peter starled forward, tripping the little girl onto her back who squealed. 

She quickly sat up again, in between Peter's two legs. Peter looked at her closely for a moment and then smiled softly, wiping his face on his shoulder to remove the tears. "Hey, little hero," 

"Hey Pete," Morgan flung herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine," Peter's voice was croaky and it hurt to talk but he could. 

"Who -?" Flash started when Pepper Potts bustled in with May. 

"Morgan, sweetie, off Peter's lap okay, he's injured -" Pepper started but Peter shook his head and gently used his strength to break the bonds on his wrists to hug Morgan closer. 

"It's okay, Ms. um, Mrs. Stark?" Peter looked at Pepper who smiled warmly and sadly. 

"Pepper is just fine, Peter." 

"Oh my _god_!" May let it all out in a rush, gently pushing past Happy who got out of her way immediately. She bundled Peter into a hug, including Morgan in the hug having no reason to push young Stark away. 

"Are you okay? Oh my - what happened? Why are you tied to the bed? What is going on? What just happened -?" 

" _May_ -" Peter's heart rate quickened and he looked at his aunt pleadingly who quickly slowed down. 

"Okay, okay, sorry, deep breath," May took a deep breath and slowly (shakily) exhaled. "Okay. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Peter whispered, nuzzling his nose into Morgan's shoulder who just kept on hugging him, knowing he needed it. 

"What's going on?" Flash whispered it but Peter had super hearing and he could hear it all. 

"Flash, come on, okay, listen, Peter knows Mr. Stark, and well, he _knew_ Mr. Stark, and saw him -" Ned tried to tell Flash what was happening and Peter listened, but tried to block him out as well. 

"Alright," Pepper turned to Peter's teachers. "This is serious so you all will be forced to sign this form saying that you won't reveal Peter Parker in any way shape or form. He intends on keeping his identity a secret and however long that may be is however long you keep that secret. Sign here and here, promising that you know the rules that go with this and won't reveal any of this." 

Pepper ran through the plan and then shooed off his class, allowing MJ to stay. Ned hung around but his mom wanted him home immediately so he had to leave.

Pepper then ran through things with SHIELD, trusting that they would get the rest of Beck's team before they could do anything and Maria Hill promised.

Oh and it turns out that Maria and Nick are actually Skrulls. The real agents are in space. But they intended on keeping the promise.

The Skrulls who played Nick, patting Peter on the ankle who startled. "Good hit kid. And well, stay safe, alright? We'll keep an eye out but we can't always protect you," 

Peter gave a shaky smile. 

They left and Pepper rounded on the Parkers. "You're moving into our house," she announced. 

May's mouth dropped. "What - no, wait, Ms. Potts - Stark, Pepper, listen, that's really really kind of you but -" 

"Eidith," Peter's voice rose above everyone else's and everyone paused. "Where's Eidith?" 

"Ah," Happy patted himself around before pulling the glasses out. "Here you go," 

Peter took them and examined them as Morgan hung on, turning and shifting slightly to look at his hands too. "May...please...I don't think...I don't think I can do this alone..." Peter took a shaky breath. "I - I can't trust anything. Beck - he - he showed me things. And I can't - I don't know -" Peter let out a whine of frustration. "I don't know what's real but what I do know is this is real. And please, you can't - if Ms - Pepper, is anything like Tony, there's no way you can say no." 

Pepper gave a smug smirk as May opened and closed her mouth for a moment before sighing. 

"Alright," she sighed, turning to Pepper and smiling. "Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure." Pepper smiled back. 

"We're living together?" Morgan whispered. 

"Yes we are, little hero," Peter whispered back and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to the curly haired girl he liked that was on his right who had been silent the whole time. "MJ, I just wanted to -" 

MJ swooped down and pecked his lips. 

MJ and Peter stared at each other in shock. 

"Happy - uh," MJ cleared her throat. "He - he gave me, the necklace," she pulled it out and Peter blinked at the black dahlia with relief. It was till intact. "And...I just wanted to say that...y'know....I wasn't...I have a hard time...keeping friends...so I just wanted to say that I wasn't watching you _just_ cause I thought you were spider-man," she gave him a brief smile and then it disappeared in the nervousness on her face. 

"I -" Peter paused and then smiled. "Um...yeah...that's uh....that's great...I -" 

"Oh for goodness sake, MJ, he likes you too," May butted in and Peter jumped giving her a look as MJ laughed. 

"Good." She smiled. "I'll just um...leave...yeah, I should probably go but," she swooped down and gave Peter another kiss who looked back at her dreamily. "I'll text you Pete,"

"Kay, bye," Peter mumbled, going a little red. 

MJ left and then Peter heard Morgan giggle. He looked down at her, who gave him a snooty look back. "Oh you little stinker," Peter smiled and hooked the glasses to his t-shirt. "Can we...can we go home?" 

"Definitely," Pepper smiled. 

Peter smiled. He had a long way to go, and he would probably never truly believe what was around him anymore. But he had a family.

He was home. He could live on. He could keep going.

And when he looked at the little girl in his arms, so innocent and adorable, he knew he _had_ to stick around. Not just to prove to himself that he could live on, but to prove to Tony that he could protect Morgan and keep her safe. 

He knew he could do it.

He could do it. 


	3. Just a regular Field Trip

Peter Parker's life was just one big shit-fest.

First he's bitten by a radioactive spider and then he becomes Spider-Man. Six months later, Tony Stark approaches Spider-Man and asks him to join his fight against Captain America. Halfway through the fight, Iron Man and Captain America works something out so Spider-Man is sent back home while the other Avengers clean up whatever mess that was. This guy, Zemo, caused all this Winter Solider crap that had been going on.

And then, this dude Ross or something was assassinated so the Accords thing was decimated and disclosed. So it doesn't exist anymore apparently. And this guy - Bucky - who's also the Winter Soldier killed Tony's parents but he's in this Wakanda rehab place. And Captain America is trying to patch things up with Mr. Stark while the Avengers all moved in so it was crazy.

Oh and Tony caught Spider-Man taking off his suit to head into class and that was another shit-fest - of Tony freaking Stark yelling at him like an over-protective father while Peter tried to explain that he was doing this for a while now and it was fine. But Peter knew that Mr. Stark wasn't going to believe that since he was covered in bruises from this guy called the Vulture. So Mr. Stark helped him out with that but then - in the fray - Aunt May was killed. Peter was devastated because fucking hell. What is his life?

But that's not it. Fucking Tony Stark adopted him and took him to Stark Tower. That's where all the Avengers were and Peter was introduced to them - slowly though because Peter was still one of the biggest fanboys in the school. Soon, everything was great up until Peter freaked out from an explosion in the Tower and exposed that he was Spider-Man. Everyone was shocked and Wanda dragged him away before Natasha blew up and yelled at Tony - which was quite loud by the way.

And according to Da-Tony, Bruce and Thor were still in outer space. They had contacted them briefly saying they would come back to Earth - or rather Midgard - at some point. Bucky's back as a side note. Things are okay surprisingly.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

"My class is coming to Stark Tower for a field trip," Peter blurted to Tony as soon as he exited the elevator.

Tony - whose mouth had been open to cheerfully greet Peter - gaped at him. Steve stopped drinking his water, Sam and Bucky looked up from the couch. Wanda, Vision, and Clint paused and Natasha stopped walking when she entered the room.

"Oh." Tony cleared his throat. "Okay. What does-"

"Please don't embarrass me," Peter's words rushed out. "All my class thinks is that I'm an intern here and even they don't believe that mostly because of Flash - he's a huge skeptic of anything I do right - and most of my teachers don't really believe me and I don't need them to believe me and I don't need any sort of-"

"Whoa-kay," Tony interrupted him. "Let me stop you there. We won't do anything embarrassing - I mean, I might accidentally call you 'son' every once and a while but -"

"Dad!" Peter yelped out. There was a pause before he went beat red and Tony smirked.

"But I promise," he continued to drawl. "We won't do anything embarrassing. Right guys?"

"Yep," Bucky grinned.

"Nothing embarrassing here," Sam hooted. Peter went redder and he covered his face.

"Peter," Steve put in. "We won't embarrass you. Okay?" He looked warningly at everyone else. They all nodded. Bucky looked like he was about to make another joke but Sam jabbed his ribs. Bucky shrugged and went back to the TV with Sam.

"Okay," Peter paused. "Thanks." There was a pause as Peter unpacked his lunch and put it away. "Oh and you need to sign this," he pulled out the permission slip and scooted it towards Tony who snorted.

"I have to give you permission to come to your own house," he chucked, signing it. "Field trips. They're the best."

"Yep. Unless they're just to your house," Peter sighed, folding it and packing it away for tomorrow.

"I thought you get homework," Natasha nodded to his almost empty bag.

"I usually finish it in study hall or lunch." Peter replied.

"Hey Sam!" Clint yelled from the vents, popping his head out right above Peter who just glanced at him. Honestly, he's done it over and over and over again. "Can you make your pancakes tonight?"

"No!" Sam shouted back as Peter whined, "But I wanted Tasha's Borscht!"

There was a pause before Sam glared at Natasha smirked.

"Okay, pauk," Natasha sauntered into the kitchen. "Sounds good. Also, how's your Russian going?"

"Khorosho. Ya-a dumayu." Peter told her. It came out scratchy and roughly translated to Good. I think. "Mon français est meilleur cependant." My French is better though.

Natasha laughed as Tony whistled. "That was good. ¿Qué tal tu español?" How's your Spanish?

"Bene quod suus 'iens impetro." Peter told him. "Quod per viam Hispanica fuit. Latina fuit." Tony blinked. Clint and Natasha laughed.

"What?" Tony demanded. He looked at Natasha, leaning over the counter. "What was that?"

"He'll say if he wants to." Natasha said over her shoulder.

Steve was studying Peter. Peter looked at him expectantly. Steve twitched his lips and then spoke, "Quod est Latine." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Peter blinked in shock but nodded. Tony looked back and forth between them.

"You two better not have conversations behind my back in whatever language that was." Tony told them. Peter laughed.

~~~~~~

"Aren't you excited?" Ned poked his side and grinned at Peter. Peter nodded limply, still staring out the window of the bus. They were on their way to Stark Tower or rather, the Avengers Tower at this point. As they drove through downtown, Ned switched to jabbing at MJ who just nodded at him because she was inconsistently listening to him. Peter didn't like making Ned feel left out but he couldn't be bothered to be happy right now.

They're going to do something. Peter thought. I just know it.

And he was absolutely dreading it.

The bus stopped and everyone filed off. Peter kept sitting as everyone went past him. Ned and MJ waited patiently with him - or impatiently in MJ's case - until pretty much everyone was off. Peter stuck his earbuds in as they left when someone jabbed his shoulder. He flinched away and looked over his shoulder to a grinning Flash.

"Hey Penis." He grinned. "Ready to see your friends?" Peter tried ignore him. "Come on Parker! You should be excited! Everyone is going to find out what a loser and liar you are! Oh wait! They already do," Flash pushed them out of the way and Peter fell back, limply, not using any of his strength.

MJ growled and pushed him back. He sneered and walked past her and out of the bus.

"I hate him." She snarled and marched off the bus. Ned helped Peter back up and Peter followed him off the bus. If that was MJ's reaction, imagine Natasha's. Peter thought miserably. No, don't think about that because Natasha's would be ten times worse.

The tour guide - Molly West - was explaining to the kids what the badges were for. The Tower had a badge system. One to ten. Molly was handing out level threes to the kids. She passed three out to Ned, MJ, and Flash. She gave Peter a smile before heading to the beginning of the line.

"Uh, ma'am." Flash put in, interrupting her. Peter internally winced. Molly hated being interrupted.

She froze up before plastering a fake smile and turned on her heels to face him. "Yes?"

"You didn't give Parker one," he nodded to Peter who winced.

"Peter has one," she said cooly and returned to the beginning of the line. Peter sighed and pinned his badge on, before cranking his music up. He ignored the confused glances cast his way.

The tour began and Peter was on the lookout for any Avengers. He was determined not to be caught off-guard by them but with the music cranked up and Molly's voice wafting in and out of his ears he got into a steady rhythm of watching what people were doing in the labs and wandering around. And he was deep in that rhythm so he had no warning to see Bucky sneaking up behind him except that slightly tingling in his neck.

He was about to turn around when Bucky lifted him up and he shrieked before it turned into laughter as Bucky threw him in the air.

"Gotcha!" Bucky hooted.

"Bucky, put him down." Natasha rolled his eyes coming up next to him.

"Aww!" Bucky pouted but caught the squealing Peter and dropped him back to his feet. Peter was breathless for a second before he punched Bucky.

"You idiot." He grumbled.

"What?" Bucky laughed, rubbing Peter's head. "You don't like that? You usually like that."

"You know why," Peter pouted. Bucky just grinned at him and looked at the class. Peter winced and slowly looked over at them. Most were all gaping in shock and surprise. Molly was smiling but her eyes were clearing screaming bloody murder at Bucky.

"Hey Molls!" Bucky waved.

"Hey Bucky." Molly folded her arms. "Can I have Peter back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Bucky nodded and Peter ducked his head, walking back over to Ned and MJ. MJ snorted and then glared at the people staring at Peter. Ned gave a small wave to Bucky who winked in response. Peter stuck his earbuds in again as Bucky talked to Molly for a little bit longer. Then Natasha dragged him away for some Avengers paperwork.

The tour continued and Peter's music was turned off so he could hear the whispered and then Flash's voice behind him, sneering out a "How much did you pay them to do that, Parker? And not money, because obviously you don't have anywhere near the amount you'd need for one of them." And other comments like that.

Peter's phone buzzed and he waited for MJ to snarl at Flash. When she did, he reared back before scampering away and giving a muttered, "Penis Parker."

"You okay man?" Ned asked. Peter nodded and took out his phone to read the text.

Dad: How's it going?

Peter texted back. You set him up to this.

Dad: Up to what?

Peter huffed. You know what. Bucky? Come on. Give me a break. That was you.

Dad: Yep. Not ashamed. Steve and I will come next.

Peter frantically texted; No! No, please please don't! Please no!

Dad: Why? Peter, is there something you're not telling me?

Peter gulped. As they continued towards the labs - taking the stairs because Molly liked to use the stairs for tours even thought Flash was complaining very loudly - Peter flashed back to a couple days ago. And then a week ago...and a month ago. Or rather, pretty much every day. Stuck in the corner or the bathroom - the hallway - gym lockers -

Peter's phone buzzed.

Dad: I'm going to take that as a yes. If I see something I don't like - I'm speaking up. And Peter, you aren't stopping me okay? I'll see you in Lab Three.

Peter stared at his phone hopelessly.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"Da-Tony's going to be in lab three and he's going to be here for the tour." Peter whispered.

"Really!" Ned grinned and nearly whopped. MJ caught onto what Peter was saying.

"And after Lab two we take a break before seeing the next two labs," MJ continued for Peter. "So Flash will have time to..."

"Aw great." Ned made a face. "Peter - "

"Don't leave our side." MJ finished.

"Thanks." Peter smiled at both of them gratefully.

"...could explain what goes on in this one?" Molly was looking at him. As well as everyone else. Peter stood straight before looking.

"Oh Lab One." Peter said. "It's mostly for the earthquake and natural disaster stuff. Like seismographs and shake tables and just...stuff...like...that..." Peter trailed off and went a little pink as he realized a lot of people were staring at him. He bit his lip and saw Molly smile before turn away and drag the attention of the class to the next lab.

Once they were done with that one - botany experiments - they went to the communal area to eat lunch. Peter's lunch was small because he was able to get something from the food court that was in the area. Some other kids got stuff there too like they were having a school lunch. That included Flash.

But it disclosed MJ and Ned.

And with the class as well as five other classes of different kids around the area taking tours at Stark Industries which was connected to Avengers Tower, it was easy to get loss. So Peter wasn't really surprised when he found himself dragged over to the side of the wall near the bathroom. He was pushed to his butt by Flash and his gang.

"Guess you're not that important here." Flash sneered. He kicked Peter's stomach and Peter saw that coming so of course, he couldn't block it -

And then it went on, Flash and his gangs taking turns in kicking Peter and he desperately tried to tell them that they don't want to do this - that it would end up badly for them - but Flash just laughed and kicked him harder, this time in the face.

Peter gasped and doubled over at the shock of it because that one, he didn't see that one. And it hit his face. As if realizing they hit the wrong thing, Flash and his buds ran away back to the food court. Peter sat up, touching his face and winced.

"Goddamnit." He pulled out his phone and stared at his face. The flick had hid the side of his cheek so now there was a big bruise at the corner of his mouth. His ribs definitely hurt and his legs were a little shaky. His arms hurt and he sighed. Peter slowly got to his feet and padded over to MJ and Ned. The group had regathered and were heading to lab three.

"What the fuck - !" MJ clapped a hand over her mouth. Peter huffed and flipped his hood up, hoping to cover the bruise on his face. MJ growled and slowly turned to Flash who was a few feet away from them.

"Oh no," Ned whispered. "Ohhhh that's really not good."

"No." Peter gritted his teeth. "It's not."

"Here's Lab three," Molly was saying. "It's for ecological stuff - not natural disasters, but rather things to help the environment - "

"Shouldn't that be near lab one then?" Flash asked, obnoxiously loud. Molly hated being interrupted and closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

"Well I'll mention it to Mr. Stark," she said sweetly, eyes flitting over the group. Peter hoped and prayed as she raked her eyes over him and passed...

Then came back to him.

Her eyes widened before she continued and told them to use their badges to get inside. She pulled open her phone and not a minute later Peter's phone buzzed.

Molls: What the hell happened?

Peter replied, Nothing.

Molls: Yeah right. If your dads see you, you've got a lot of explaining to you.

Peter was about to reply angrily that they aren't in charge of his life and that they definitely aren't his dads but then Steve and Tony entered the lab arguing.

"Don't do anything," Steve hissed before smiling at the group. Tony made a face and mocked him before grinning with him to the group.

"Hello!" Tony smiled. "Midtown High yeah?"

"Yep, this is them," Molly smiled, looking stressed.

Peter was starting to hyperventilate a little because crap if dad - Tony sees him like this he's going to know that Peter is hiding something. And Peter didn't need Tony worrying about him too. Tony already had to worry about the Avengers and Pepper and Steve and the press and Stark Industries - Peter didn't need to be added to that list.

But if Tony saw him - he would be.

And just his shit luck - Tony saw him.

Tony stopped mid-sarcastic rant and Molly - who was a little stressed about Peter's face - looked ready to die. Peter recalled her saying that she and the other employers promised each other, the Avengers, Tony, and Pepper to look after Peter. And him being hit and punched and kicked in their home turf? Had to be an awful feeling for them and Peter felt horrible.

"Excuse me," Tony gave out a strangled noise. "Sorry but not really - Peter. What the hell happened to your face?"

Peter froze.

"Du-ah bike accident," Peter said quickly as Ned said "Fell down the stairs" and MJ said "Science experiment gone wrong..."

All of their voices died as they stared at each other. Peter was sure they were all thinking the same thing: Ohhhhhh shiiitttt.

Tony crossed his arms. "Yeah, do you guys want to have a little powwow? Make sure you guys got the right story?"

They all looked at each other.

"Stairs," Peter lied as Ned said "Experiment," and MJ said "Bike."

"You guys!" Peter shouted.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Stark explain now." Tony snapped.

"Flashkickedmeinthehallwayoutsidethebathroom." Peter blurted out, looking at the ground.

"Can I just say something?" Flash spoke up. Tony looked at him, glaring. "Why the hell do all of you know him? And why does he have a badge? Why does he matter so much more than me?"

"I don't know who the hell you are," Tony seethed. "But he's my son so back off Buster. Peter repeat but slower."

Peter froze. He couldn't say it. He couldn't talk. His mouth was closed. He wasn't going to say it. Not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. He can't do something like that - he can't blame - !

He pointed to Flash.

Flash went slightly pale but rolled his eyes and huffed. Tony narrowed his eyes at Flash. He looked over at Molly and they had a conversation in their eyes. Natasha and Clint had silently dropped from the vents and were watching form afar. Peter just noticed them from his spider - sense going crazy.

Only it wasn't Natasha and Clint that his spider - sense went crazy over. It was Steve.

Steve, the - big - super - soldier - strong - person, had somehow snuck up behind Peter and almost became his personal body guard. MJ and Ned had backed off and Peter went completely still. He could feel Steve behind him and then Steve was leaning over next to him.

"You okay?" Steve whispered. Peter nodded. "What happened?"

"It happens all the time, it's fine." Peter whispered back. Then he groaned silently when he realized what he said.

"Tony." Steve stood up straight. "Take Peter back to his room. I'll deal with this."

"No," Tony spoke up. "You're 'dealing with this' will be kicks and punches."

"And what will yours be?" Steve asked. Tony opened his mouth then stopped.

He turned to Molly. "Molly! How about you make sure that Flash-y here never comes back and gets a taste of his own medicine with what he's done to Peter!"

"What!" Flash yelled angrily. "That's ridiculous! You don't have any proof!"

"Second grade you punched me," Peter spoke up, staring at the ground. "Third grade you laughed at me almost every day. Fourth grade you kicked me. Fifth grade you hit me and punched me every other week. Sixth grade you did that almost one every week. Seventh grade same thing except more verbal. Eight grade the same thing but three times a week. This year," Peter looked up and stared at Flash dead in the eye. "Every. Single. Day."

There was a long pause.

"Well," Natasha broke the silence and everyone jumped. "Whoever you are - I'm assuming you're the teacher - you're fired. The rest of you, tour ends early and Flash. You get to get relocated. And by that your parents won't have enough money to keep you here in town. So when you get home - tell your parents that you have to leave and if they ask why, say because you screwed up and messed with the wrong person!" Natasha's rant ended with her yelling at Flash who was shrinking away from her. She took a deep breath. "Molly escort them out. Avengers, Ned, and MJ, we're going to the penthouse."

Molly nodded and herded everyone towards the elevator.

"And don't forget what I said," Natasha growled. Nobody responded to her but they all looked slightly afraid. Clint, Tony, MJ, Ned, Natasha, Steve and Bruce who snuck in at the last minute watched the group go.

When he was sure they were gone, Peter broke.

He crumpled to the floor and cried. Tears streamed down his face and a headache formed in the front of his head. He held his face in his hands. He didn't know why he didn't want Flash to be turned in. Peter was fine. He was fine - he could deal with it on his own -

But he can't.

And that's why he was crying.

On the ground, on his knees.

Because he can't deal with it anymore.

"Hey," Tony was there. "Hey, come on Pete. It's okay. You're okay," Peter sat down and pulled in on himself. Steve was behind him and then he picked Peter up. Peter buried into Steve's neck.

Tony and Steve.

The Avengers.

Ned.

MJ.

They would keep him safe.

They would keep Flash away from him.

He was fine.

He was safe.

He didn't have to pretend anymore.

"You're home - schooled from now on," Tony whispered in Peter's ear. Peter's eyes were closed and he listened. "And Ted and MJ."

"Ned," Peter murmured, falling asleep in Steve's arms.

Tony smirked. "Ned.

~~~~~~

  
Well.

That didn't go the way I thought it would. I might do a remake of this just because this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I first came up with the idea. I got carried away but yeah.

I hope you enjoyed this.

SensoryOverload!Peter Parker story coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I just copied and pasted this so it's not really 'betad' or whatever it's called.


	4. Peter/Tony ft. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and have been reading sex pollen fics so I'm writing my own.  
> Here's a smutty sex pollen fic 
> 
> Beware rough sex, plus non-clear headed Tony who is in a bit of a daze. So he's rough basically. Not a lot of care for Tony and kind of really graphic. Tony's really regretful in the end.
> 
> Okay I'm rereading what I wrote and this is rrly dark actually. Surprinsely. Um. So. Be careful please.

Peter Parker cried out again as Tony slammed into him, shoving him into the desk at a rough pace. Peter's eyes watered some more, a fresh stream of tears running down the sides of his face. 

He wasn't sure how this situation happened, all he remembered was FRIDAY calling him into the lab. When Peter got there, Tony was red faced and sweating, eyes dilated as he sniffed the air and turned to Peter. Peter was startled to find Tony's eyes hazy and he growled out a command to FRIDAY before pouncing on Peter. 

One thing led to another and here he was, getting pounding roughly and harshly by Tony against the lab desk. 

Peter's hands scrambled on his sides, trying to grab something to hold on to as Tony grunted and pulled Peter's body towards his pelvis. More tears fell from Peter's eyes as he tried to bury the pain. Tony had grabbed him and ripped his clothes off as Peter tried to protest. He was panicked and scared by the sudden change in Tony's attitude but he couldn't seem to use his super strength. Not that he would anyway, he could hurt Tony but he did try. 

The air around Tony was making it hard to think, hard to use any sort of strength. Tony breathed hotly into his ear, the breath traveling down Peter's neckline as Tony roughly pushed himself in. Peter couldn't help the cry of pain as it was like his whole body was being split open. 

Tony didn't waste any time and began to thrust harshly and deeply while Peter was left with nothing but to take it and enjoy it. The air around both of them was hot and hazy and it was making it incredibly hard to think for Peter. 

Peter was splayed out on the desk, facing Tony who was pumping hard and fast and breathing hard. Peter heard another grunt from Tony and he stifled a yell as Tony sped up even more. Which he couldn't believe was humanly possible. 

Suddenly, Tony let out a frustrated roar and pulled out allowing for some relief for a brief second for Peter. Peter panted, scrambling and trying to maybe knock Tony out but the haze around them made Peter weaker and weaker and he whined as Tony man-handled him around to the other side so Peter was ass up for Tony. 

"Wait, Tony, wait, hang on," Peter panted. 

"I need you," Tony responded, groaning as his cock slipped around Peter's rim. "Please Pete, I need you," 

Peter cried out as Tony slipped in again and began pounding some more. Peter let his head fall down onto the desk, breathing hard as his eyes lolled. 

He was too weak to fight it and Tony was still pounding and showing no signs of stopping. Peter tried to get comfortable on his stomach but it didn't matter what he did because Tony would just fuck him out of position. 

Peter gave up and let himself drift off. 

Peter woke up feeling incredibly sore and alone. 

He swallowed and wet the inside of his dry mouth as he looked around. He was on the ground of the lab and he swallowed again. He looked around but couldn't spot Tony anywhere and oh god...

Peter winced as his ass was burning and he slowly reached over and gently touched his rim which was gaping and closing like a mouth or something. And then of course there was come - cum - coming out as well. 

The haziness was gone and Peter felt more clear headed then before. He struggled to get up and figure out where Tony was. He struggled around the lab, limping and wincing when a hand shakily grabbed his own. 

Peter jumped a little bit but looked to see Tony looking at Peter in concern and guilt. 

"Hi - hi, I'll just, here, I don't -" Tony stammered and Peter cut him off with a quiet 'shh'. 

"Just tell me what happened," Peter whispered. 

Tony closed his eyes. "I - I spilled something on me and well..." 

Peter's lip twitched. "Okay. Okay." he took a deep breath and then put all his weight on the clothed Tony and tried to climb him, in a way that would end with him bridal style. Tony fumbled a lot and Peter kicked slightly whenever Tony did it wrong. 

Finally, Tony's arm slid underneath Peter's knees and he was carrying him the way Peter wanted him to.

"Just take me to bed," Peter mumbled into Tony's chest whose breath hitched but walked to the elevator, holding Peter close. 


	5. Steve/Tony/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a pretty serious fic and then i wanted mom Carol and well pffff here this came out.

"Have you tried taking a pregnancy test yet?" 

Peter spluttered at MJ's request as he went a deep red. "MJ! I'm a boy - man! I'm a man what the hell -!" 

"Well you're not a _normal_ boy are you?" MJ pointed out. She figured out that Peter was Spider-Man a few weeks ago. "Maybe the DNA was female. Maybe you're pregnant."

"That would be so cool," Ned said dreamily. 

"No - no not cool, not cool Ned!" Peter cried and the bell rang. "Listen, this sickness? It's probably the flu or something. I'll check in with May after school about it." 

But Peter's heart sank as he recognized the familiarity of it. 

Peter had been living a torturous cycle of being absolutely ravenous and then puking his guts out for a month now. May was even noticing the weird things he was eating and she _had_ to have noticed the puking. 

And that's what pregnancy was. 

At least, that's what google said when Peter raced home that night to surf the internet for answers. 

Peter was feeling sick again. 

No _way_ could he be pregnant. 

But here he was in the drug store bathroom anyway, making it look like he was buying a test for his girlfriend, while in reality it was for him. 

Peter left the stall and washed his hands as he pointedly ignored the results until he was skate boarding home from the store. He slowly pulled it out before he entered the apartment and his heart stopped. 

"No," He muttered. "No..." 

It was positive.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" May was cooking something up in the kitchen and she turned around to see an ashen Peter leaning against the door frame. "Hey, Pete, what -" 

"I'm pregnant." Peter croaked. He broke down and fell to his knees, crying. "I'm preg - oh god, I'm _pregnant_ May!" 

"What - honey, how?" May ran over to him and gently pulled him into a hug. 

"I think - I think it has to do with Spider-Man," Peter whispered. "I think...I think the spider bite is able to get me pregnant." 

"Okay but how did..." May trailed off and cleared her throat. "How did..." Peter realized what she was asking and recoiled. 

"I - I - I have to talk to Mom - Carol," Peter babbled. "May, I love you, I'll keep you posted, I'm really really really sorry -" 

"Peter," May said firmly. "Go. I do expect a text though okay?" she kissed his forehead. "Get better sweetie." 

Peter nodded and ran outside the apartment. 

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight," Carol Danvers rocked on the couch while holding her head as Peter paced in front of her. "You got drunk and had sex with Tony and Steve -" 

"Can you keep your voice down?" Peter hissed. 

"- and now you're pregnant?" Carol looked up at him with a frown and a look of disbelief. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. 

"I don't see Steve having sex with a barely legal child -" 

"I was very persuasive and I'm not a kid," Peter interjected. 

Carol stopped talking and gave him a stare down. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"Well then," Carol paused for a minute. "I'm calling Tony and Steve." 

"What!" Peter shrieked. "No, you can't do that!" 

"Watch me, Pete," Carol brushed by him, kissing the top of his head as she exited her small apartment. Peter frantically followed her but by the time he got out, she was gone, already in the sky and headed for Stark Tower. 

"Shit!" Peter screeched much to the neighbors complaints. 

* * *

Peter paced nervously inside of the house again, practically wearing the carpet thin from how hard he was pacing. Carol's been gone for ages, probably bashing in Steve and Tony who were probably so shocked. 

Peter honestly didn't remember much of that night and the fact that it's been a month is panicking him. He knew it was Steve and Tony though because those were the people who brought him home. And then the next day he was throwing up. 

Peter found himself not pacing anymore and instead doing...something else. He was gathering things together and making a bundle of blankets and pillows and sorts. 

He snuggled deep in them, hiding himself in a heap of cloths and staring at the door in fear. He wanted Carol to get home quick and make a joke that she actually went to get some books at a book store or something. 

Instead there was a knock and then Steve was walking with a whispering complaining Tony behind him. Steve hissed something back but Peter's blood was pumping in his ears and his mind was going blank. All he wanted was to hide in his little nest thing and eat and then puke and then sleep. 

Not that he wanted to puke, he just wasn't going to hold himself in unrealistic ideals. 

"Peter?" 

Steve's voice was soft and welcoming as much as Peter hated it and he instinctively whined in response. 

The duo froze at the door and Peter sighed, slowly lifting his head. 

"Aw, he's so cute," Tony purred out after a minute, grinning. 

"Two seconds ago you were complaining about being here at all," Steve retorted, walking towards Peter. "Hey Pete, how are you?" 

"I wanna hurl," Peter replied and buried in the blankets again. 

"O - kay," Tony sounded leery. 

"Actually, scratch that, you," Peter popped back up and jabbed at Tony. "You make me eggs. Now." 

"I don't know how to cook!" Tony squawked. 

"I'll make 'em," Carol came in, shrugging her bag over her shoulder. "You want scrambled or fried darling?" 

"Both," Peter's voice was slightly muffled as he buried into the blankets again. 

"You're going to eat me out of house and home," Carol replied. 

"I'm a super human pregnant teenager, fuck off," Peter snapped and yelped when a photon blast was shot, dangerously over his head. "I'm sorry!" 

"Damn right," he heard Carol mutter before the tell tale sound of a stove being turned on. 

"The family dynamic here is off the charts," Tony declared and Steve slapped him. 

"What do you need from us, Peter?" Steve whispered, sliding down his seat and scooching over to Peter's side. 

Peter looked up at him. "I don't know. This wasn't supposed to happen." 

"No it definitely wasn't," Tony rolled his eyes, slouching in an arm chair. 

"Do you regret it?" Peter whispered. 

"Huh?" Tony snapped awake, looking at Peter with wide eyes. 

"Do you regret it?" Peter whispered. 

Tony and Steve looked at each other. 

"I'm not sober enough to answer that," Tony announced and Peter burst into tears. 

* * *

The next eight months were painful. 

Peter slowly got larger and Carol was constantly making him something to eat and then helping him over the toilet. Eventually that stopped though and it became Steve and Tony who were helping him because Carol banned them from missions and forced them to help out Peter. 

And when the time came for Peter to give birth...well...that's a whole 'nother story for later. 

But what it involved was Peter giving birth to a little girl with a blue eye and brown eye with brown and blonde highlighted hair with spidey stickiness, super soldier strength, and epic ingeniousness. 

Oh, and Tony and Steve proposed to him. 

So introducing Morgan Stark-Parker-Rogers was easier than expected when her mother was already a Stark-Parker-Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also ended really quickly cus I wanted to get it published because now I have a Bio Mom!Carol and Superfamily fic that needs to get published.


End file.
